bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Mage Elaina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830527 |no = 8128 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 77, 87, 97, 107, 117, 127, 137, 147, 157, 167 |normal_distribute = 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 159, 160, 164, 168, 173, 178, 183, 188 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Elaina came from an ancestry of sorcerers and mages within Elysia that called themselves the "Light of the Grand." she trained under this guild order from a very young age and excelled fast. After her parents died fighting the northern pirates, Elaina left the guild when she reached adulthood. By this time, she had become an expert of time energy manipulation. She began taking up mercenary contracts to join forces that dealt with threats to the kingdom. When Elysia came under attack from the gods, she was recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline targeting Estia. Elaina then joined up with a group of mercenaries to carry out her mission, where she met Grandt. The results of the mission to take out Draegar were disastrous, killing every other mercenary except for Grandt and herself, who just barely escaped death. In desperation, not being able to find another willing soul who would join their mission, she managed to conjure a distress stone together with Grandt, sending it into the Vortex as a beacon for help. The fate of the Elysian bloodline changed when a mysterious Summoner from far beyond reached out and brought aid to Grandt and Elaina's royal mission. |summon = The sands of time will be the destruction of all evil and righteousness alike.. |fusion = The final battle approaches, I must be at my best! |evolution = I feel stronger with you around, Summoner. Let's finish this battle! | hp_base = 4585 |atk_base = 1536 |def_base = 1662 |rec_base = 1452 | hp_lord = 6550 |atk_lord = 2195 |def_lord = 2375 |rec_lord = 2075 | hp_anima = 7442 |rec_anima = 1837 |atk_breaker = 2433 |def_breaker = 2137 |atk_guardian = 1957 |def_guardian = 2613 |rec_guardian = 1956 |def_oracle = 2256 | hp_oracle = 6193 |rec_oracle = 2432 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Chrono Sanctuary |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & 10% reduction in all damage received for all elements |lstype = Defense |bb = Chronosphere |bbdescription = Removes all negative status ailments, gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2000~2300 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 6 BC fill |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Void Catastrophe |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, negates all status ailments & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Chrono Catalysm |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Earth, Dark and Light attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half & fully recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Chrono Barrier |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of taking only 1 damage when attacked |esnote = 15% chance |evofrom = 830526 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Chrono Mage Elaina cannot evolve into Time-Weaver Elaina |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Elaina3 }}